Der Kaiser
Der Kaiser is Ban Mido's father, the son of the Witch Queen, and the ruler of the Beltline. Der Kaiser is also one of the First Generation of Get Backers along with Paul Wan. He is an anti-hero, and a major antagonist within the Voodoo Arc and the Get Back the Lost Time arc. History The Voodoo Arc Needs to be updated... Get Back The Lost Time In the beginning, Der Kaiser is just like his former partner on a whole different level from the current Get Backers. Even Paul had to admit that Ban’s father was on a stage where it was impossible for the Gale Emperor himself to rival him. He possesses the similar dreadful speed to Paul, the same terrible power along with advanced witchcraft and the powers of Aesclepius. However, unlike Ban, he has a far better control and degree of understanding of his curse but he does not possess the Jagan. During the battle with Ban, when Ban attacked him seriously and was “speed blitzing” all around him, Der Kaiser just stood there and caught Ban’s attack out of mid air without even trying. He then proceeded with smashing his son into a large pillar, almost causing it to crumble with relative ease.The entire battle was completely one sided. Even when Ban Mido used the power of Aesclepius, Der Kaiser was still in control. However, Ban was also doing his best to hold back during the fight as well. His fight against Ban was merely a test to see if his son was able to overcome his curse and not rely on the power of Aesclepius when in trouble but more in his own strength. Ban managed to pass the test and defeat his father without the powers of Aesclepius. He did so by remembering Ginji at the last moment. The reason why he didn't leave Babylon like Paul did so long ago was that his goal all along was to help his son Ban overcome the curse of the Snake. Ban's dad left Ban behind as a child because he wanted to take the burden of the Infinity fortress from his son. When Ban got his Aesculepius, Der Kaiser figured out his son's destiny and went to try to stop it. When he failed, he found ways to help Ban by becoming the king of the Beltline. His spectre was waiting to give Ban more strength and ability before ascending to the upper floors. He loved Ban more then anything - what he did he did to save Ban but he lost his life in the effort. Der Kaiser tells his son how much he has grown whilst patting him on the head, and finally disappears. Abilities Der Kaiser is the son and the heir to the Witch Queen. He was trained under his mother and taught everything that he knows from her. He is vary skilled in the arts of witch-craft and occultism. He is also highly skilled in unarmed combat. Indomitable Will: Der Kaiser has an immense will. With it, he was able to overcome death itself and convert his existence into something that wasn't alive or dead. Enhanced Endurance: Der Kaiser wanted the Archive to shut down for a moment, in order to take the place of God. In other words, having all of existence come to an end must have been irrelevant to his existence, seeing that he knew what would happen once the Archive shut down. Illusionary Abilities: Der Kaiser has the power to cast illusions, even permanent ones. As seen, he can cast illusions onto those who exist outside of the frame of time (to the point that the target thought it was actually real), as well as onto his heart and soul. He transformed his heart and very soul into the image of a key, so that every one that saw his heart and soul, would only see a key. Super Strength: Der Kaiser had a massive amount of strength and power behind that good looking suit. His aura was compared to a typhoon. Asclepius Constellation: He uses the imaginative outline of the god Asclepius to come alive and attack with speed and force that either matches his or greater. By invoking his constellation and relying on the power of the cosmos, his strength becomes multiplied and continues to make him stronger past all possible limits and it will only continue to grow. This is due to his witch heritage and his constellation. Just like his son and the Witch Queen, this abilities ignores things like speed and power, and even techniques, bypasses them completely, allowing him to hit his opponent directly no matter what. Snake Bite: Like the one of Ban Mido, however his Snake Bite is leagues stronger than Ban Mido's, seeing that it's wrapped up in chains and massively bigger than Ban's (as shown above). It defeated Ban without much effort. * Chant: I call out to you, within this right hand. Until the sun has set upon my accursed fate, I shall be the custodian of Asclepius descended from the Milky Way on High. Thus to you, I offer up my plea. Loose they venomous fangs and devour him! Deconstruction Spell: Although it was shown by Ban Mido, it can be assumed that Der Kaiser also has this ability. It is the ability to deconstruct an entity and annihilate it from existence, or choose to send it back to its point of origin. Witch-craft: Seeing that he is the son of the Last Witch of the 20th Century, and the heir to her title, it can be assumed that he is on a level somewhat close to hers, but definitely above Maria Noches and Lucifer. He has the ability to pull the heart out of a person's body effortlessly. She is able to use various spells such as flamethrowers, magical ki-blasts (or light beams as seen in his fight with Ban Mido), and magical shields. Turning Spell: This is a spell which allows the user's speed, and power to match his/her opponents. However, any physical attacks used upon the user will only affect the person using the attack. It was originally shown by Maria Noches, who is the Witch Queen's successor. Stigmata Because Der Kaiser bears this Stigmata, he is granted with immense power. All of his natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. It is said that every character in Getbackers are allowed to use no more than 30% of their maximum power. However, through invoking the power of their Stigma, one is able to use all 100% of his or her power and exceed all limits. Through the power of his Stigma, he can pass through dimensional barriers easily. It allows him to attack intangibles, noncorporeal beings, and corporeal beings in his situation. The Stigma also greatly increases the power of its user's will; or better yet reality manipulation. It is a curse, but a gift at the same time. Infinite Power Mode Der Kaiser has also been able to conquer the infinite energy from the Infinity Fortress. To put it simply, he is exactly like Raitei. He was granted infinite energy from the Archive to fight Paul Wan. Existence Der Kaiser's existence is one of great mystery. He took his heart out and transformed it, as well as his soul into a key. Then, he teleported that key into the body of his son, Ban. So... what is he? He could be classified as a spectre/a ghost, but Der Kaiser has no physical body (seeing as we can see through him) or soul (seeing as it's a key and inside of someone else). Is he just a walking "will?" When one imagines it, the only thing that exists of him is his will. He technically doesn't exist. If you have no body, soul, or heart, you aren't dead. Remember, he overcame death through his will. So he can't be a ghost. Category:Characters Category:Get Backers Category:Male